Sweet Disposition
by bohemianBOOMAN
Summary: Sweet disposition, never too soon, oh reckless abandon, like no one's watching you. Naomily: through the years - drabble fic mainly.
1. That's What You Get

**hello world.**

**this is basically a drabble fic following naomily throughout the years, beginning with the lake scene. reviews are appreciated. just a note: with 'so now you know,' is everyone bored?**

As you walk home, you begin to realize how cold it is. Shivers of ice cold pain run down your spine and tears fall as gently as sand on your cheeks. It's about seven AM; most people are inside their houses and those that aren't don't stare, hardly look. They don't know your story, they just see another seemingly wreckless teenage girl, wandering the streets of Bristol. A clich .

'Probably had a fight with her boyfriend.' They think. You didn't.

You get in. Katie laughs at the state of you. You wash. You want to go back to bed, to sleep and never wake up. You don't- you go to college, hoping she is going to win.


	2. Only Human

If you didn't feel awkward enough even talking to Emily in front of everyone, she now wants to talk and rub her fingers down your thigh at the same time. Her finger tips gracefully brush you leg and you shift uncomfortably, causing her to giggle. That husky giggle she does, when she is still trying to convince you she's the innocent twin. You know she isn't, you've learnt that for yourself, many times over.

The fucking wanker psycho's scare the shit out of you. They scare Emily more and you both know it. You hold her hand under a pillow You don't want anyone seeing.

The party goes from a barbeque and alcopops to shrooms and sparklers. Everyone gets wrecked. You fill up on mushrooms and beer and barcardi and weed and tobacco and the sweet, entrapping scent of Emily as she hugs you playfully by the fire.

Cook ruins the whole fucking thing. Cook's shagging Pandora who's shagging Thomas, he's also shagging Effy and Effy wants to shag Freddie and Freddie wants to shag Effy but Freddie is shagging Katie and JJ hates everyone. You hold Emily's hand and you kinda forget all about that, just for a second.

JJ asks to sleep in your tent with you and Emily. You have to oblige. Emily makes you.

You wriggle anyway. 


	3. Wondering

**thank you everyone who has reviewed already. i love you 3**

"You should dress up more often."

"They're Katie's."

"Yeah, you look nice." You smile at this. It's one of those things she says that cause you to get butterflies. You wish she said things like this when you woke up together in the morning or walked together in the park or in front of her mother.

"From the neck down." You blush. She makes you blush more times than you like.

"Naomi..." You don't really know what you're going to say, her name fades away as you say it and she interuppts you.

"I think I'm going away for the Summer." You freeze, your hearts stops and all conscious control of your body is suspended.

"Oh."

"Spain. Cyprus perhaps. By myself, spend some time by myself, ya know? Do some thinking. By myself." You try listen but her words fly past.

"About what?" You didn't think there was much to think about. You liked each other. What more was there to it?

"Let's just be friends okay?" She tries to say it kindly. You know that but it pisses you off so you bite back.

"We say that, don't we?"

"Yeah." She mumbles. "Have a good Summer." As she turns she smiles. You try too ignore the voice that is telling you that is the last smile of hers you'll see.

"I'll miss you." You will.


	4. Falling

**Short I know - Emily.**

30th June 2009 is a warm night however your bare feet freeze as you walk down the steps from college. Naomi's hands are warm and soft; you hold onto her hand so tight, you're not letting go again. You want to comfort her because you know all she feels is the burning of violent eyes on her back.

"Some party."

"Eventful." It was eventful, too eventful to take in what had really happened. You try not to think of Katie's face as you left; the sight of her looking defeated was becoming unwelcomingly common.

"I love you too." You bite your lip and smile.

"I know."


	5. I Could Get Used To This

The sun pours onto your back. You hadn't meant to fall asleep. You rub your eyes, sit up and observe. The lake. Emily sleeps next to you, her red hair sprawled across her face like fire, she looks peaceful. You find yourself staring, you lay back down just to be close, her body heat drawing you in.

"Morning after the night before." You hear as you stir, you open your eyes to Emily, she's sitting next to you her head on her knees.

"I, I must've fallen asleep again." You sit up. She rests her head on your shoulders.

A silence fills the air. It is not an awkward silence, it is a silence full of content. You let out a laugh, the silence is broken. How stupid do you both look?

"What?" Emily looks at you smiling.

"We're still wearing our dresses." You both laugh. She leans in and kisses you. her smell and warmth overwhelm you. You pull away and kiss her head.

"Well, if you have such a problem with the dresses," Emily stands up, "how about we just take them off?" She pulls down her zip and her black dress falls to the floor in front of you.

"I love you Emily." 


	6. Realize

You don't stop to realize how quickly summer flies by. It's passes faster than you expect. It's passes faster than you want. The phrase 'enjoy it while it lasts' irritates you.

You lay with Emily for endless hours the week before you go back to college. Endless hours spent undressed in bed with ice cream and old movies and long conversation and holding each others hand and the best sex ever. Her family know where she is and your mum leaves the house as many times as possible. Emily's mum hates you, but her dad is indifferent, James thinks you're hot and Katie is no longer dripping poison into anyones ear.

You love Emily. You love her so much. Everytime you look at her you want to scream it and everytime you tell her you wanna scream. It never comes out right, it never sounds like it should.

The last night something unexpected falls out of your mouth.

"We should get married." Emily just looks at you.

"We should?" She kisses you. "We should get married?"

"Someday." 


	7. Another Day

"Well, it's good being able to enter my second year of college education no longer a virgin. It seems to be an achievement for me. Cook and Freddie had bets. Freddie thought I'd be twenty five. My mum thought I wouldn't happen, well she never said she didn't think but.." JJ is interuppted.

"The closest thing you're going to get to a shag this year JJ is porn. You only get pity fucked once." Naomi's words are sharp and tasteless. JJ stutters, Effy laughs and you storm out of the room, muttering the word 'bitch' under your breath.

You spend two hours crying yourself to sleep. Your dark make up running down your face and staining your bedding. You throw your clothing and inanimate objects around the room. Katie stays away. She had followed you out and you'd argued. You screamed at her for being a prick to JJ because she has no right to be angry or jealous because she's the one that didn't want a relationship, she's the one who said no, who walked away.

You wake up to Naomi sitting at the end of your bed. You don't move, you just lay there and wait for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." She had faced you mother at the door just to apologise. You forgive her. 


End file.
